


The Legacy of Ava Goodfellow

by Sweetsy813



Series: The Legacy of Ava Goodfellow [1]
Category: Iron Fey Series - Julie Kagawa
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:35:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23407666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetsy813/pseuds/Sweetsy813
Summary: Hey. Robin Goodfellow has always been my favorite book character. And I wanted him to be happy. So I helped. Let me know please if you want more of these two and their adventures. Ava is really a badass of an OC
Relationships: Ash/Meghan Chase, Puck | Robin Goodfellow/Original Character(s)
Series: The Legacy of Ava Goodfellow [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1683823
Kudos: 2





	The Legacy of Ava Goodfellow

_ “I’m never ever, ever, going to have kids.”  _ I had said. I finally got back to my place and opened the door shutting it behind me. “I’m home,” I mumbled. I hadn’t even gotten very far into the home when I heard a baby cry come from where my bed was. 

A bit shocked I hurried into the room. “Welcome home.” My wife smiled at me from the bed. Her long dark brown hair was braided over her shoulder. She sat with the blankets over her leg and a nightgown on. “Sorry, you kinda missed all the excitement here.” She gestured to the bundle in her arms. 

I smiled at her, “Trust me, I’ve had enough excitement.” I walked up and got into the bed with her. “Lemme see, lemme see.” Ava rolled her eyes but moved the the blanket showing a tiny little face with pointy ears. “Whoa! It’s cute!”

“She.” Av sighed.

I looked at my wife, “She?” Av nodded. “She!” She smiled and nodded again. I grabbed Ava’s faces and gave her a big kiss. “Goodjob!” 

“Thank you I worked hard.” Av joked as she giggled. 

“Wait were you here alone?” 

Av shook her head, “No, father sent a healer to help, and Adair was also very helpful.”

“Was he now?” I turned towards the entrance to the room, “Adair.” I called. 

“No, let him sleep. He’s been a nervous wreck since you’ve been out fighting. He was even stressing out over Meghan and Ash.” Av tried to explain but Adair’s head popped around the corner as he rubbed his eyes. His crazy dark hair looked crazier from the bed head.

“Dad, when did you get back?”

“Just now. Were you being helpful with your mother?” Adair nodded half asleep. “Okay, tomorrow you and I are going to go somewhere fun.”

“No training?”

“No training.” Adair smiled, “Go back to sleep.”

Adair said goodnight to us then disappeared. Ava turned so that she was facing me. “What happened?”

“Huh?”

“The war.”

“Can we talk about it later?” She pouted, “Fine. Gosh! You always win when you do that.” She gave me a triumphant look as I began. “We won. Woo! Kierran is now the King of the Forgotten.”

“Wait is that really a thing?”

“Lea is Queen of the exiles.” She shrugged in agreement. “Anyway, so Kierran is all fixed. He’s not a little shit anymore.”

“Was my father hurt?”

I raised an eyebrow, “Was it ever in your mind that Oberon would get hurt?”

“Sorry, I get nervous when I don’t fight. I would have helped, but…”

“But you were super pregnant?”

“Yeah, all your fault too.” She said sarcastically. “How was my little sister? Did she look cool in that armor I designed for her?”

“She looked so badass.” 

“Haha, I knew it! How was her human brother.”

“Ethan? He fought well, It was because of him that Kierran is all back to normal. His girlfriend is really smart.”

“When she was in the human hospital I went to visit her while she was resting. She looks too good for that human boy.”

I shrugged. “Oh! Your mother and Mab got into a fight during the battle.”

“Again! Over what?”

“Kierran.”

“What about Kierran who should kill him?”

“Nope. Mab didn’t want him to die.” Av looked at me shocked. She then sighed. “What’s the matter?”

“Speaking of Mab.” She looked at the baby. “She’s going to have a lot of interest in our baby girl.” 

“What? Why?”

Av took a deep breath, “I named her Aneira.” I looked at her confused, “It means snow.” 

It took me a couple of minutes but when Av put a frozen baby bottle in my hand it clicked. “She’s a winter fey!” 

“I’m half, Adair is half, it was bound to happen. I tried to bottle feed her but she froze the bottle so now I have to breastfeed her because she can’t freeze me.”

“You’re father is going to piss his robe.”

“I know. I bribed the healer to stay silent but who knows.”

“What are we gonna do?” 

Av laid her head on my shoulder. I wrapped my arms around her and the baby and rocked slowly. “Well, from what you told me, Mab, officially has no heir unless she has another kid. Which I doubt. Since I’m technically a member of both the summer and winter court since Mab favors me she’ll probably want Aneira to rule one day.”

“That’s terrifying,” I said to mainly myself but Ava still giggled.

“Well, at least we get her for a little while.” She says softly.

I kiss the top of her head, “Yeah. At least there is that.”


End file.
